eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5083 (11 June 2015)
Masood suggests postponing the opening of the Masala Masood stall until the following day, claiming he has a headache, but Shabnam stands firm; no excuses. Tamwar is disagreeing about Masood wanting to find Jade - he’s risking losing Shabnam. Masood officially opens the stall, but near immediately asks a passing Jane whether she can cover. When Jane questions where else he needs to be, Masood shocks her by admitting it’s to do with Shabnam’s daughter. Roxy overhears Masood needing cover and immediately offers her services – Masood reluctantly agrees. When it’s clear that there’s no talking Masood out of looking for Jade, Jane is firm that she’s coming too. Jane watches on as Masood knocks on the door of a rundown looking house, but to no answer. As the pair go to leave, Masood spots a young girl walking with man and is adamant it’s Jade. When Jane states that he can’t just barge into her life, Masood takes a photo of the girl; to have something. When Shabnam arrives back, Jane initially lies for Masood about where he’s been, but Masood comes clean. Shabnam is furious and screams that she feels shame every day for what she did; she can’t bear to look at the photo. Shabnam firmly tells Masood that if he goes near Jade again, he will never see her again. Jane reminds Masood that Shabnam’s right, Jade deserves to be with a family who want her, giving Masood food for thought. Masood shows up at Patrick’s house and hands Shirley a slip of paper, telling her that written on it is the address where her granddaughter lives... Carol tells Max she’s taking him to Beales’ for lunch to soften his run of bad luck. Back at the house, Carol stops short when she finds a letter from the hospital for her. As Liam and Max wait for her to get ready for lunch out, Carol sits on the edge of the bath reading her letter – a breast reconstruction leaflet. A morose Carol takes a look in the mirror and smudges her make-up across her face. Kush is surprised to see Carmel; who promises to make his and Shabnam’s engagement party go with a bang. In the café, Carmel spills her idea to Stacey about the party– all the lads learning a dance. When Carmel suggests that Stacey help them, Stacey claims she’s a terrible dancer, but agrees to round up the boys and to have her flat used for rehearsals. Stacey tries to talk Martin, Lee and Fatboy round to Carmel’s idea; they’re not impressed but reluctantly agree. Later, Stacey and Kush walk in on the boys struggling. When Carmel is clearly downtrodden by the results, Stacey steps in and offers to help – she knows one routine. After Stacey runs through the dance, Kush corners her and suggestively tells her he’s glad she’s on board – Stacey makes it clear that she’s only doing this for Carmel and Shabnam. Carmel and Stacey watch on as the boys fail to pick up the routine and Carmel declares they should just give up. After an upset Carmel leaves, Stacey firmly tells Kush that he’s not going anywhere until he nails the dance. As the pair practice together and have a laugh, Kush admits that it’s easy with Stacey, just like it was with his wife. Shabnam walks through the door and sees the two near kissing. Kush chases after her as she swiftly turns on her heel. Ronnie suggests that Roxy should go to singles bingo at The Albert – making a dig that it’s better than pursuing married men. When Roxy suggests she get a place and a life of her own, Ronnie feebly protests. After Masood agrees to let Roxy cover the stall, she struggles and feels aggravated by Tamwar’s disapproving presence. Roxy spills a tub of Vindaloo down her front before storming off. Later, as Masood hands Roxy her day’s wages, she’s stunned when he asks her to help out again the following day. In the café, Phil slides Shirley a mystery package and reminds her that Dean has to give Lola her job back, or he’ll make sure he regrets it. Shirley reluctantly agrees on a trial – Lola and Paul can both work through the summer and whoever does the best can stay on. Back at Patrick’s, both Dean and Buster berate Shirley for her decision to hire Lola as extra staff; Dean’s struggling as it is. The mood takes a sudden turn when Shirley admits that Phil gave her six months of Lola’s wages up front – Dean’s elated at the sight of the money. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes